Just for You
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: What would you do for the person you love? Triela would do everything for Victor, and he would do everything for her in exchange. Rated T for safety. R&R please! Triela x Hirscher Hillshire, whatever My first Gunslinger Girl fic.


**A/N**: Hey there Guys, this is my very first Gunslinger Girl Fic

I got the idea for this last night, as I listened to "Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi", the song for the 2nd Gunslinger Girl Il Teatrino Opening

Well, Triela is by far my most favorite character, I think I don´t have to explain why :)

Well Hirscher is cool too, he´s caring and he really likes Triela ;)

Well, here you go.

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

The white flakes were slowly raining down on the world from the clouded sky above.

People say that cities look most beautiful at night and they seemed to be right: The sight of the Colosseum of Rome at night was simply amazing.

Two cloaked figures were walking down the pavement, their leather boots making crunching noises on the freshly fallen snow.

The man took a look at the Colosseum, letting himself allow a small smile.

"Triela, why don't we take the time we have left of our mission to walk around Rome for a while?".

Said girl stopped walking and turned around, her pigtails swirling around in the air as she fixed her gaze upon her handler.

"Why the sudden change of mind? Only a few minutes ago I asked if we can go buy new gloves because I kind of ripped my old ones to shreds", Hischer lifted one eyebrow at her, "accidentally of course, but you said no".

The smile never wavered as he approached her tinier form, taking her cold hands into his own warm ones. "Well, that was because I wanted an excuse for holding hands".

Triela blushed, grateful that because of the darkness he couldn't see it and rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you were a man, yet you´re still to shy asking me to hold hands with you?".

She let out a small chuckle as he just hung his head in defeat.

"Geez, men".

"So?".

"So, what?".

"Want to go for a walk?".

She smiled at him, giving him that warm feeling inside his stomach and nodded her head.

The latest events really took a toll on Triela, especially her fight with Pinocchio.

Triela was a very proud girl, but even as she defeated the blond assassin she didn't feel satisfied, as if she lost her reason to get stronger, her reason to get better.

Victor glanced down at her face, inspecting every inch of it.

Her small but cute nose.

Her azure blue eyes and her light tanned skin.

But after some time off, where just the two of them spend some time together, the sparkling returned to her eyes, let her look like her old self again.

"Hirscher-san?".

"I thought I told you to call me Victor when we're alone".

"Okay then, _Victor_, when do we get our next mission?".

He took out a small notebook, searching for the right page and after finding it, reading out loud what the paper said.

"In four days, Tuesday to be specific. A simple search and kill mission, nothing special".

The rather adorable smile turned into a mischievous grin that would give a murder a run for his money.

"That´s plenty of time we can spend together".

´_God have mercy on this poor soul_´, he thought, afraid of what Triela had in her mind.

"You kind of look a bit pale, are you alright, Victor?".

As he was about to answer with a truthful "Yes" a crimson red van came out from one of the many side street, heading into their direction.

"Move out of the way!", the blond girl screamed, taking out her pump-gun already.

"Watch it Triela, we don't know who they are or what they want!".

The van stopped and various dark dressed men were getting out of the car, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

"Don't kill him, I want him alive! As for the girl: I don't care what you´re going to do with her, just don't get the man killed".

´_Him? Damn, they're after Victor!_´.

Triela loaded her gun, taking down one of the man with a well aimed shoot to the head.

Hirscher was taking down the enemy himself, but alone against about ten or more well armed persons with only a gun wasn´t helping in any way.

"Damn you bastards", Triela murmured under her breath as she killed another men, avoiding a deathly shoot to her head with hiding behind a nearby wall. "I won´t let you guys take Hirscher-san away!".

Said man turned towards his little underling, spotting one of the men approaching Triela from the rooftops.

"Triela, watch it! Above you!".

She jumped out of the way as a heavy box crashed onto the spot she was hiding just mere seconds before. "Shit".

"Triela!".

"Shut it already!", said a tall brown haired man, knocking Hirscher out cold with the back of his gun.

His lifeless form fell into the terrorists' hands and was dragged towards the van, gunshots still destroying the beautiful atmosphere of the cold winter night.

From the moment Hirscher wasn´t moving anymore something in Trielas head went off and everything she saw was red.

The body of the man, who had thrown the box after her, was now leaking a great part from his torso, were Trielas gun had left a great hole.

Two other men were shooting at her but she blocked them with her left arm, throwing away her pump-gun and taking out a pistol, taking them down with two hits to the head.

"Hurry up or this monster will kill us all!".

And that wasn´t an understatement. No, not at all.

From the ten men they were at the beginning were only four remaining now.

"Whatcha waiting for? Start the damn car and get us outta here already!".

The screeching of the wheels signalized that the car had started moving and the tall brown haired guy let out a heavy sigh. "Damn that was way to close. God curse this freaking monster". "Yeah, we got out rather great; at least four of us are still at life".

A sudden noise on the roof of the car caught the terrorists' attention.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me"-. His sentence was cut off short as an arm came out of the roof, grabbing his partner by the head and turning it around, the disturbing sound of his neck being snapped filling the car.

He took out his gun, emptying the whole magazine on the enemy he knew was standing on the car, waiting to kill them all.

"Pedro, get your ass back here, this little girl is still after us!".

The slightly shorter man took out his stun gun, waiting for Triela to come down already.

The sudden voice made the two men jump. "Found you".

Piercing her arm trough the metal of the car she grabbed Pedro by his unarmed arm, breaking it with an iron-like grip.

"Ah, my arm! Damn, show yourself!".

Just as Triela was about to remove her arm out of the metal the taller man grabbed it, pulling as hard as he could, trying to get her inside the van. To his surprise it worked.

Ripping off a part of the right side from the van Triela got inside the car, and just as she was about to get her hands on Pedro said man used his stun gun and let her fall into an unwanted sleep.

**~*~**

Victor awoke due to the smell of aromatic salt, immediately feeling the great headache that formed in his head while he was knocked out.

He looked around; trying to get a hold of the things he was seeing.

A few boxes, containers, pieces of wood and a few guns leaning against a nearby wall.

"Ah, well guess who´s awaken. Our little hero".

"Who…are you?".

His words weren't as confident as he wanted them to be, his raspy voice wasn´t helping either.

"First of all, I'm the one who´s going to ask the questions and second, I'm an old _friend_ of Mario. You remember him, don't you?".

´_The Mafia? But why are they after me…_´.

"Yeah, I remember this night as if it happened just yesterday".

He took Hirschers chin between his fingers.

"Because of you we lost our precious main actor for one of our films".

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. ´_Triela!_´.

"But not only that, oh no, we had to search new actors for our videos, we had to change our basement and worst of all, the police was dead on our tracks. Nearly all of us were caught by the cops or just simply shoot".

He let go of Victors chin, punching him across the face, hard.

"I want to make you pay for the great lost we had to accept because of you!"

Another blow was aimed to his head as another person entered the warehouse. "Hey Julio, I tied up the little bitch. Where should I put her?".

Hirscher looked at Trielas limp body as the guy pulled her over the ground, a line of blood following his every step.

"You bastards, what did you do to Triela?!".

"Heh, that girl took out more than six of my men, we had to…make her fell silent".

Triela looked more messed up than after her fight with Pinocchio.

Her pigtails were now loose, her blond hair falling down her back like a waterfall.

The crimson red that stained her clothes almost covered her whole body. She got lots of cuts and bruises, a deep cut over her left eyes, two gunshot-wounds on her left arm, three on her torso and one in her right leg. Her left hand wasn´t even visible anymore due to the huge amounts of blood which covered it. Her lip was swollen and her nose was still bleeding.

"Ts, I guess 40% of all that blood isn't even her own".

Hirscher was pissed, to say the least.

"Screw you…".

"Huh? Did ya say something, hero?". He moved closer to the SWA agent, grinning like a madman while doing so.

"I said screw you, you filthy piece of trash".

"Oh, you´re so mean". He punched him a second time, nearly breaking his jaw with a well aimed blow to the chin.

"But you´re still of use to me. I want you to tell me the hiding place of Mario Bosh, so that I can properly thank him for betraying us and messing up my life".

´_That guy isn't in his right mind. Damn, I have to think of a way to get out of here, Triela needs to see the doctor_´.

Pedro had tied up the girl on a pipe that was made out of steel, the one used for frames of bullet-proofed windows. "There, she won´t be able to rip out that one".

Julio smirked at the angry face Victor was making at the moment, enjoying to torture the man.

"So, now tell me where Mario Bosh is hiding and just _maybe_ I'm going to let you go".

What should he do? Telling him where Mario was hiding so that he would get killed, or not telling him and take the risk that he himself and Triela were about to die?

´_I'm sorry, Mario…_´.

"Alright, I'll tell where he's hiding, at the moment he should be visiting his-". "Don't tell him!".

His head jerked towards the voice he loved so much.

"Triela!". "Don't tell him where Mario is hiding! Even if you would tell him he would just kill us and get Marios head short afterwards!".

"Shut up!", yelled Pedro, kicking her in the abdomen, making her spit out blood.

"Shut your fucking mouth you damn monster! No one's talking to you!".

He continued kicking Trielas already badly wounded body, making Victor wanting nothing more than to rip this man into tiny little pieces.

"Stop! I'll tell you everything!".

"Ah, the hero wants to safe his little girly, hm? Well, we don't have any time to waste so spit it out already".

"He's visiting an old friend of mine, a police man in Venice. He should be at the police station at the moment", he said, biting his bottom lip short afterwards. ´_I'm sorry Triela_´.

"What a nice guy! As a reward I let you go, how does that sound?". He untied the ropes that made Victor stay in place. "Hurry up and get your ass out of here".

Pedro had stopped kicking Triela and watched now as Hirscher slowly stood up, turning towards her beaten form. "Can I take her with me?".

"Sure, go ahead!".

Slowly opening her eyes aging, the first thing Triela spotted was Hirscher, as he was making his way towards her, the second thing the gun that glittered a deathly black against the lights above their heads.

Julio fired his gun, again grinning like a lunatic. "Oops, just kidding".

Blood spilled out of Victor's mouth as he fell to his knees, collapsing onto the floor.

Triela starred at his body, the red liquid leaking out of his wound and the smell of blood filling her nose.

"Was he really that naïve? What an idiot of agent. Oi, Pedro, let that stupid brat where she is, we have a meeting with Mario".

"Sure", he said, wanting to pull out his gun as he notices that he was missing his left hand.

"Eh?". That was the last word he would ever say again, as Triela split his skull in two halves with just her right hand.

"What the hell? How did ya get that chains away from your arm?", Julio stuttered, as his gaze fell upon Trielas left arm. Well, where her left arm should have been, if she hadn't ripped it off to get away from the pipe.

´_She ripped off her own freaking arm?!_´.

She stormed towards the tall man, aiming at his throat to squeeze all life out of him on a very painful style, but he was to quick, stepping to the side and avoiding the deadly attack.

"I'm not that easy to kill you monster!" He aimed his gun at her. "You will die here, like your damn agent over there".

In a blink of an eye Triela stood behind him, her hand already pierced trough his chest.

"Nobody insults Victor, got that?".

She pulled her remaining arm out of the dead body, letting it fall onto the dirty ground.

Mere seconds later she collapsed too, sinking onto her knees and struggling to get to Victor with the little strength she had left.

"Don't you dare die on my like this", she sobbed; the salty pearls that were her tears streaming down her cheeks, dropping onto Hirschers motionless form.

"What kind of brother would I be if I would just die like that, leaving you all alone in this messed up world?", he choked out, his voice still raspy and his words nearly drowning in his blood.

"Hirscher-san!".

He smiled at her, wiping the tears with his thump.

"I thought I told you to tell me Victor".

The door was broken down as Rico and Henrietta stormed into the warehouse, José and Jean dead on their tracks.

"Triela!".

"Hirscher!".

"Rico, Henrietta, what are you and your fratellos doing here?".

José knelt down beside the two of them, lifting Hirscher onto his back while Jean took Triela bridal style.

"The GPS-Sensor in your teeth showed that you were making your way towards this old warehouse, which we knew some mafia members were using. We planned on storming it the next week, but as it seems there's no need for it anymore".

Triela only nodded once before the darkness began to overwhelm her a second time this day, the last thing she heard were the few words Victor whispered to her. "Sleep tight, my princess".

**~*~**

Nearly two weeks after the incident with the mafia, Victor was on duty again, ready to work with his partner again. The very same partner, who had visited him everyday he lay in the hospital bed, while she herself was still not fully recovered.

Hirscher starred at the wooden door, stepping from one food to another. Hell, he wasn´t that nervous since…well, he wasn´t that nervous ever before. "You know, if you want to enter you have to knock, just by starring the door won´t open itself".

Victor nearly jumped out of his skin at the monotone voice of Claes, who seemed to be randomly passing the door he was starring at.

"Ah, yes, thanks".

She just nodded and continued her way towards the cafeteria.

"Scary girl…".

He knocked one, twice and waited.

And waited.

And wai- "Enter!".

He stepped in, closed the door behind him and looked at Triela.

"Wow, you look, well, stunning, very beautiful".

"Really? I´ve never worn a dress before, you know?"

"You look even better than in your suits".

"But I like my suits more than dresses".

"Why?".

"Because every one of them is a present from you".

He smiled, offering her his right arm which she took and held the door open for her.

"Ready to go out for dinner?".

"Sure, my hero", she smirked, nearly laughing out loud at the dumb expression his face held.

"I'm just joking".

He whispered something into her ear, making a shiver go down her spine.

"I am a hero, but just for you, my princess".

* * *

Well, yeah, that was it, I hope you enjoyed it

Hm, I don´t know if I kept them IC that much...

Victor is taking out Triela on a nice dinner because she saved him :)

He, maybe there´s going on more than just eating dinner that evening x)

I have still something left to say: If you like Gunslinger Girl, you should totally watch Claymore, and if you like Claymore you should totally watch Gunslinger Girl ;)

Just my opinion :)

If you liked it, please **REVIEW**.

**No flaming please**.


End file.
